Virtual reality and augmented reality systems have become increasingly popular in recent years. For example, prior art AR utilizes a tablet or mobile device in full screen mode, allowing the user to augment something in front of them, e.g., snapchat face filters. However, when using face filters and the like, the user typically has their phone in one hand. In the present invention, the smartphone is placed in the googles with the camera lens exposed so that the user can be hands-free. Furthermore, the app shows the video in split screen mode so that it can be viewed properly on the goggles.